A New Era
by Andrithir
Summary: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is called by the Force to leave the Netherworlds and enter the Justice League Universe.
1. Chapter 1

The Force called out to Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was time to let go of look, depart this universe and leave the Netherworlds of the Force.

**XXxxXX**

In a clean white room, decorated with just a mirror, a painting and curtains lay a man; Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke from his deep sleep. The Force had called him into this world, the Jedi Master knew exactly where he was; in a universe full of metahumans. He did not know why the Force called him here when he was in the Netherworlds of the Force, but still he answered the call.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up from the ground and looked at a mirror. In the reflection he could see that he was wearing Jedi Adventure Robes, with Phrik shin guards and vambraces. He then pulled down his hood and was greeted by his own younger face, his hair and beard was of Auburn colour and neatly trimmed and his skin, devoid of wrinkles. This was how his face looked in the final days of the clone wars. The Jedi Master also noticed that he looked, taller, about ten centimetres taller than his previous self.

Kenobi felt the Force flow stronger and deeper than ever before through him, he was far more powerful than he had ever been in the previous universe.

On a table were components to create lightsabers and a holocron.

Kenobi pulled the hood back over his head and left the room, outside, he was welcomed by the sight of a beautiful garden, and running water, this garden looked exactly like the one in the Jedi Temple on Corusant. The soft sunlight kissed his face, a cool breeze filled his lungs and the soft aroma of the local fauna greeted him, it was good to be alive again. There were also many other Jedis here as well, some were sparring, others were training and a couple were just relaxing or meditating.

He knew most of these Jedi; they all suffered a similar fate before being called into this universe, which was hunted and killed by clone troopers and Darth Vader. There were others on the other hand who died during the Clone Wars. Many, but not all of the fallen Jedis during and immediately after the Clone Wars were here, from the youngest youngling to Master Windu, from Master Aayla Secura to Master Fay.

"Jedi Knight Adventure robes," said Windu as he approached Kenobi, "it suits you, and for the journey ahead you'll need it,"

The two masters stood in silence for a moment longer when both cracked a smile.

"It is good to see you again old friend," laughed Windu

"Likewise," replied Obi-Wan

Master Fay, finished guiding a youngling in Force push and the came over to Kenobi.

Master Fay looked exactly the same as she did in her final hours in the Jedi's universe. She wore a white robe with ceremonial trimmings and she was still beautiful, young and ageless with a tattoo on her left check and above her left eye on her forehead. Her blond hair was neatly tucked behind her pointed ears, and her grey eyes inspired hope. The striking woman stood about nine centimetres shorter than Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, it is wonderful to see you again,"

"You too, Master Fay," said Obi-Wan as he gave a quick bow, "how long have you been here?"

"I have been in this universe ever since my death in our last, so between twenty to thirty years,"

"Likewise," said Windu.

"But you all look so young," said Obi-Wan

"We are all like Master Fay now, our connection with the Force runs deep, thus granting us eternal youth. However, you, Master Kenobi, are stronger than all of us here,"

"What makes you say that, Master Windu?"

"Your impression in the Living Force,"

Obi-Wan simply smiled, "What of the younglings and Padawans?"

"They had just arrived recently, now come, you must create your own lightsaber, I sense a great journey lies ahead for all of us,"

Windu retrieve a box full of components for making a lightsaber and placed it on the ground in front of Kenobi.

Obi-Wan sat down on the grass cross-legged and began to form a new blade with the Force. The Jedi Master selected a blue crystal for his weapon, and with the Force, he assembled together a new hilt. Obi-Wan the grasped the hilt and activated it. A Blue blade formed at the end of the hilt, and Obi-Wan smiled at his handy-work.

**XXxxXX**

**I know this is short, but this is an opening thing and I want to know your opinion. Please review, it only takes a few seconds. Make it constructive criticism, flames will be removed with extreme prejudice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Duh herrow!**

**I know it has been a very long time, but here it is, the next chapter.**

It was afternoon now; the sun was at that angle where its light gives things a beautiful orangey yellow tint. Within the fine greeneries of the new Jedi Garden walked Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Tell Master Windu, what is this world like?" asked Kenobi

"As you know, the Force called upon us to enter this universe, we answered. This universe differs from ours greatly, the Force does exist here, but we do not know if there are any Force sensitive beings." Answered Windu

"And what of this planet?"

"This planet is called Earth, inhabited by mostly humans. Their technology level is very primitive compared to ours; they are capable of space-faring, but not deep space, the lack the advancement to do so."

"Are there any different species that reside here?"

"Yes, but none of what we know of back in our world. I'm having a couple of the Jedi Knights collect more information so we may update our archives. As you are already aware, there are meta-beings here, each of them has their own super human abilities. One that stands out the most is called Superman. He is a Kryptonian, immune to most things, and capable of unaided flight."

"Do the meta-beings pose a threat?"

"There are three main factions of meta-beings here, one fights for justice and protect Earth. They call themselves the Justice League and their headquarters is an orbital space station. It should be interesting to note that they abhor the idea of killing another being."

"Death is a necessary resort at times Master Windu," said Obi-Wan.

"Indeed, the next faction is what the Justice League fight against, these beings abuse their unique abilities to disrupt social order and gain power."

"They are much like the Sith then. And I suppose the last faction is are neutral and do not wish to be involved,"

Windu nodded, "we are called here to protect this planet and maybe this galaxy as well, I believe. But we must be our own voice and mind; there are those within the governments on this planet who wish to gain power and use us, for their own twisted patriotic reasons,"

"Governments? Earth does not stand united?"

"No, not exactly, after all the invasions they've been through, I thought they would have united into one governing body. But enough of this, Obi-Wan, I want you to help Master Fay train the younglings."

"As you wish,"

**XXxxXX**

"Let the Force flow through you, let it carry your movements, let it amplify you," said Obi-Wan to the younglings practice their forms.

The training was relaxing for Obi-Wan and Fay, the two Jedi Masters obviously enjoyed teaching younglings, but there hour of serenity was cut short when Windu summoned them.

Apparently a large number of terrorist had held up a bank, and it was time for the Jedi Order to reveal itself.

**XXxxXX**

**A/N: I know, I know, its short, but it's to show you guys I still care about this story.**


	3. Author's message

**Duh herrow!**

**Well guy, I'm going overseas and won't be able to update any of my stories for about a month. But don't worry, I'll write whenever I get the chance and when I arrive back home I will post them all up. Right now I'm sitting at the gate (airport) awaiting to board the plane.**

**Scratch that part, I've been meaning to get this message out before I left Australia, but I never came round to it. Anyway, right now (3/7/11) I'm sitting in a hotel room, and I don't know when I'll get internet access again.**

**Currently working on:**

**A New Fight, G.I. Joe variation, currently writing chapter 2 and doing a rewrite of chapter 1 (which will have more content).**

**A New Fight JLU variation, currently rewriting Dark Hearts, I will combine both parts into one chapter, and also write the new part 3 as well, all of them will be combined into one chapter. I.E. Rewrite of part one and two, with the new addition of part 3, all combined into one chapter.**

**A New Era, writing Chapter 3**

**Homecoming, I'll think of something for the next chapter**

**Thanks so much for your supports and reviews so far. =D**


End file.
